renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Announcer Salesman
The Announcer Salesman or "That Guy" is an unnamed recurring character who first appears in the episode "Space Madness." Appearance He is a large, tall man, with black hair, a head with a red antennae, and a prominent smile. In all of his appearances, he wears a brown suit with a red tie, blue pants, and has a red pin. He is a fast talking narrator with a big, booming, fast-paced voice. He is shown to be very persuasive in his approach to sell things, as he was able to successfully sell Stimpy salve and other gadgets, although he was constantly stopped by Ren. He also is shown to be very stubborn in his approaches, as he did it regardless of Ren telling him to stop. Description The Announcer Salesman makes his first appearance in "Space Madness" as the narrator for the episode's cold opening. He also appears at the end, prodding Stimpy to push the History Eraser Button and see what what'll happen. He also appears as narrator in the episode's sequel, "Marooned". In "Dog Show" he appears as the final judge, and appears more merciful than Mr. Horse, who would have dogs that were disqualified be fed to a larger dog. He is in awe of Stimpy, until he notices a blemish on his leg, and rewards George Liquor with the trophy as first prize after he enters himself in. In "Powdered Toast Man" he is not shown, but his voice is heard, as the narrator for the episode, stopping after Powdered Toast Man threatens to rip his skin off if he doesn't stop. In "To Salve and To Salve Not" he appears as a salesman, trying to persuade Ren and Stimpy to buy some salve from him, but Ren refuses at every opportunity. At the end, he gets a sad Ren to buy it in order to get him to stop, only to find that Stimpy bought all of it. Like other supporting characters from the Spumco-era episodes, he appears at Ren's party in "Jerry the Belly Button Elf" where he accepts a drink from Ren and scolds Muddy for his wife, Mimby eating the remainder of the clam dip. In this episode, him and Ren appear to be on better terms, as Ren smiled and laughed after he took the drink. He appears in "Ren's Retirement" where he sells Ren a coffin after Ren decides to end his life. Eventually, Ren is able to get him to sell him a coffin complete with a hot tub and other luxurious features. At night, he and his assistant, Kowalski scoot on Ren's 'grave' as per Ren's wishes. In "Hermit Ren" he appears selling Ren his cave and gives him the rules of hermits, including that they cannot have friends. After Ren accepts it, he seals him in by pushing the boulder in the cave's entrance. He gets a starring role in "Feud For Sale", referred to in the opening credits as "There's that man again!" Here he tries to scam Abner Dimwit and Ewalt Nitwit. Gallery Announcer in Dog Show.jpg At the mere push of a single button.png Trivia *He is one of the few recurring characters to not be referred to by name. Whenever Ren sees him, he calls him "That Guy!" or says "Hey, It's That Guy!" *His appearance is shown to be similar to the Genie from the Disney movie, Aladdin. However, this is purely coincidental. *He appears in Nicktoons Racing but he looks and sounds noticeably different than in the series of Ren and Stimpy. *He bears a striking resemblance to the hotel concierge in Bell Hops, but they are two completely different characters. *His theme song is usually "I.T.M.A. (It's That Man Again!)" by Michael North. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters voiced by Billy West